


点魂

by xxxfortni



Category: HTTYD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfortni/pseuds/xxxfortni
Summary: 前文请走lofter：http://xxxyumingfangwenwufa.lofter.com/post/1ff8a0b9_12e2686a3





	点魂

　　他捧起石榴，举到嗝嗝的面前。  
　　嗝嗝明白他的意思，于是他重复无牙不能说出的话，“所以，我们要一起吃掉它？”  
　　无牙点点头。他顺着顶端，撕开石榴的果皮，露出里面大半的果肉。  
　　无牙把石榴放到嗝嗝的面前，嗝嗝也伸出了自己的手，手心交叠在他的手背上，和他一同捧起了石榴果。  
　　“准备好了吗，伙计。”  
　　嗝嗝得到无牙的回应，他们在心里共同默数一二三，然后一起咬了上去。  
　　嗝嗝才咬了一口，香甜浓郁的汁水就已经划过了舌头，流入喉管。  
　　他缓缓咀嚼着，吃下果肉，还准备吐出果籽。他发现无牙吃得很快，锋利的牙齿咬碎一切，咔嚓咔嚓地一下子就凑到自己的面前。  
　　他们目光对视，唇的距离仅有一丝之隔。  
　　嗝嗝停下了嘴里的动作，他看着无牙眼睛里那纯粹的光芒。像孩子那样眷恋，像伙伴那样依赖。  
　　他们什么都不明白，却因为眼神的指引，想要更近一些的接触。  
　　嗝嗝垂眼看到无牙咬下的石榴没有完全吞入口中，一些果汁顺着下巴滑到脖子上和颈窝里。他伸出手擦过了那些痕迹，然后绕过无牙的脸颊，捧起他的后脑。  
　　他们更进一步。  
　　无牙的唇贴了上来。  
　　下一刻，这条龙就顶开了嗝嗝的嘴唇，将舌头伸进去，搅动人类柔软的舌，卷过了那些残余的石榴籽。  
　　他把那些人类无法咽下的籽吞入自己的口中，舌尖交缠着嗝嗝的将他引入了自己的嘴里。  
　　他们之间没什么不同，口腔里都是温热的，甜蜜的汁水混合着黏糊的唾液，彼此探索、搜刮着新的领地。  
　　无牙用力地吻了上去，一如他对嗝嗝的占有欲。他不知着了什么魔，他不想除了有他以外的存在分享嗝嗝。  
　　他再次进入嗝嗝的口中，索取与侵占。他们交融的呼吸是彼此的，身体紧贴对方。  
　　嗝嗝先退出了这次吻，他靠在石榴树上有些气息不稳。他的下半身坐在温暖的水中，四周仿佛也不是冰谷而是没有雪的温暖的天气。无牙跨坐在他的腿上，手捧着他的脸，他们贴着彼此呼吸。  
　　无牙的身体稍微前倾，眼睛里的情绪表现了他此刻的想法。  
　　他在渴求，对象是自己。  
　　好吧。嗝嗝点了点头，凝视着无牙的翠绿包裹着他的全部。  
　　【让我们合二为一】

　　

　　他新获得的人类的手，正在触摸他的肌肤。  
　　无牙的手从嗝嗝的胸前滑到腰侧，宽大的手掌带着温柔而安心的力道。他的另一只绕到嗝嗝身后，一道一道地勾勒出背部的线条。  
　　他们接吻，喘息，眼里只有彼此。呢喃着对方的名字，然后再次互相吻住。  
　　仅仅是无牙简单的碰触，就让嗝嗝身上起了颤栗。  
　　他控制不住自己，想要被拥有得更多。  
　　他的手也搭在无牙的耳边，轻轻捏着变成人类样子的耳朵。右手从中间伸下，碰到无牙的下身。  
　　无牙的下体没有改变，从一个泄殖腔里伸出自己的一对性器。嗝嗝的手指揉了揉他的根部，让无牙的呼吸猛然加重了些。  
　　他轻喘着看向他的人类，第一次这么做的眼睛里还有迷茫。但是嗝嗝却看到，无牙双眼里的影子只有他，而且那么清晰。  
　　他们知道自己在做什么。  
　　“噢，来吧，伙计。”嗝嗝笑了笑，仿佛就是去飞个行什么的。他的手指插进无牙微张的嘴里，无牙也配合地舔弄他的手指。  
　　无牙捉住了嗝嗝的手腕，舌头一根一根的舔过去，即使嗝嗝变得有些颤抖，也坚持舔到了最后一只的根部。  
　　他的眼睛紧盯着嗝嗝，一动不动，像是抓住了猎物品尝他害怕的滋味。舌头放过了嗝嗝的手指，却舔到了手背，手心。舌尖带着湿滑，舔舐到浅粉色的腕部。  
　　最后，他轻轻吻了一下手腕的某一处。  
　　那里有嗝嗝的脉搏跳动。  
　　嗝嗝只感到眼前湿润，他擦了把眼角，反手抓住了无牙的手腕，带着他引到自己的下身。  
　　他们的手指一起挤了进去，一截短短的指尖。嗝嗝纤瘦的肩有些颤抖，他放松着，用不多的耐性控制后面微微张开。  
　　他们一同探索进去，对嗝嗝来说感受微妙，两根手指在缠动，自己又绞缩着它们。  
　　对于无牙而言更为难耐，里面炽热又柔软，更别提是属于他的嗝嗝的地方。就是这样的前提，灼烧着他的理智。  
　　无牙缓慢地抽动着内里，逐渐增加了自己的手指。他无意识地将嗝嗝的双腿撑得更开，让有意识到的嗝嗝脸上燥红。  
　　无牙抬眼看向嗝嗝的眼睛，他们交换一个吻，然后他征询他的建议。  
　　嗝嗝叹了口气，翠色的眸子里被情欲蒸出些微水雾，他吻了一下无牙的鼻尖，像是他之前做过的那样。  
　　他无声的首肯。下一刻，迎来无牙瞬间没入的占有。  
　　

 

　　他的嗝嗝在他眼前打开身体。  
　　那是一条柔韧的棕色藤蔓，伸展着翠色的枝桠，在微风里轻轻抖动，在细雨间被点点打湿。  
　　他缠绕他的手臂，他的腰部。他用变得湿润的湖水一样的翠色眼眸望着他。  
　　他的手无力的垂下，只有指尖还抓着他。无牙舔舐嗝嗝身上冒出的汗液，又舔弄人类没有衣物遮挡，展露出来的光滑肌肤。  
　　他满足的在人类体内宣示存在，没有比现在更加激动的时刻了。无牙拉过嗝嗝的手腕搭在自己肩上，双手握住嗝嗝的腰以便抽动下身。  
　　那交合的部位在水里发出滋溜滋溜的声响，他听着很愉悦。这就是证明吧，他们从此合二为一。  
　　嗝嗝只觉得自己的另外一半灵魂也交付了出去。  
　　他身上的无牙，神情专注，日光印在他的眉眼上，仿佛灵动的精灵。他磨蹭着自己，不断索取着自己，抬起来的眼却有点无辜的味道。  
　　有时则又紧张地眯成一条细缝，好像怕有谁来打断，让他紧张无比。  
　　他对这样的无牙饶有兴味。搭在他肩上的手也不再安分，手臂一揽抱紧无牙的身体。  
　　无牙对突然的接触差点反应不及。他莫名委屈地嗷了声，蹭着嗝嗝的脸，好像寻求什么安慰。  
　　嗝嗝因为这样的近距离摸到了他的脊背，那儿长出一双漆黑的夜煞龙翼，根部细嫩又有着柔软的绒毛，他先捏了一下，然后用指甲丝丝地顺着纹理刮动。  
　　只感到无牙一个激灵，仿佛被狠狠地刺激到深处。这和挠他下巴不同，除了酥软又有噬骨的快感。  
　　虽然很舒服，但他还是装作凶狠地瞪了嗝嗝一眼。嗝嗝不经轻笑了一声，然后又被顶弄换为了呻吟。  
　　他们的体温相交，染上彼此的气味。  
　　他们额尖相抵，交换眼中那缕情丝。  
　　他们灵魂相融，成为一体。  
　　无牙拥有着人类的灵魂，那是嗝嗝给他的。  
　　而他也把自己龙的心给予了嗝嗝，让他成为龙。  
　　他们因对方缺失了自己的一部分，却亲手得到了彼此的弥补。  
　　他们合二为一，密不可分。  
　　  
　　

 

　　无牙在浅水中把自己从嗝嗝的体内抽出，他们交叠着双手，共同抚慰着互相磨蹭的下体。  
　　直到一起达到释放的瞬间。  
　　无牙半依在嗝嗝的身上，起伏着胸腔，缓缓恢复着呼吸。嗝嗝近乎瘫软地靠在树干上，手垂在水底，连指尖握起的力气也消失殆尽。  
　　无牙趁着自己还是人类的体态，为嗝嗝手法生涩地清理了一下。然后他背起自己的人类，走到岸边，拿出替换的衣物为嗝嗝穿上。  
　　他担忧地看着神情里有些虚弱的人类，毕竟他昏睡时就没有吃过东西，前面也只不过咬了两口石榴。而嗝嗝却拍拍他的头，说着：“没关系，回去吧。别让大家等久了。”  
　　他的额头抵着无牙，勾起嘴角笑着说：“你是英雄啊，无牙。谢谢你救了我。”  
　　无牙眨了眨眼，扑上来抱住了嗝嗝。然后用自己龙的身躯把他压在了地上。  
　　“嘿伙计！你怎么就变回来了？”嗝嗝看着无牙毫无预兆地变大的身体，恢复了夜煞纤长优美的外型，他推着无牙凑近的身体，连连笑道，“好吧，好吧，我们回博克岛了！”  
　　


End file.
